


Somewhere In The Darkness I Find You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anger, Angst, Beth Lives, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sadness, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leans head resting on his shoulder as his hand squeezes her own tenderly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In The Darkness I Find You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Now, these fics aren't about happiness and emotional balance.
> 
> Rick and Beth are both in places of depression, darkness, and sadness in these.
> 
> Rick embraces violence and brutality while Beth struggles between anger, and sadness, depression.
> 
> These fics are not happy I cannot stress that enough.
> 
> The other fics don't need to be read, but they do help give more insight into the emotional side of things.
> 
> Part 1 [You Against Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7230184) Part 2 [We See Each Other.](archiveofourown.org/works/7237537) Part 3 [When I'm Alone I Think Of You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7274704) Part 4 [Desecrate Me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7295293)
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)

She hasn't moved in a while. Hasn't thought of anything except the ripple of water against her body, the feel of his teeth on her flesh.

Fingers twisted and grasping into soft blonde curls.

It's vivid, something she can close her eyes and relive as many times as she wants and she does. Has been for the past three days ever since it happened. She's questioned if it's right.

Questioned why they'd done it and every time the answers stays the same.

Because they wanna feel alive, needed, like someone understand and they know each other does because no one else has seen what they have or come back from the dead.

Been left hollow and walking around like they're without a soul at times.

But they do.

\-------------------------------------------------

She cries sometimes, but those days are getting less and less.

She hides it from Maggie, Glenn, everyone.

But she knows Rick sees.

He always does.

\-------------------------------------------------

It's quiet here in the dark.

Peaceful and solitary and she's thankful for that because right now, she can't take pretending.

Fingers grasped around the knife handle, blade tapping on the carpeted floor as blue eyes stare out toward the moonlight washing into the living room.

She needs to be alone.

She just needs her space.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sometimes she can still feel the sting on the scar.

Still feel the blood running and sometimes, she's tempted to open it again.

Tempted to feel the sting, the warmth.

It floats in the back of her mind sometimes, comes stronger and stronger on some days.

Like tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------

She can hear the soft thud of footsteps.

Slow, steady, softened by the carpet beneath their feet when she hears something clatter and suddenly she's being lifted.

Carried and hurried upstairs as the knife clatters out of her hand and falls down onto the stairs with a clatter.

She sees the sudden flash of the bright lights of the bathroom.

Feels herself being sat down on the floor, while he searches all over for bandages and something to clean the wound with.

Feels his fingers under her chin, lifting her head until blue eyes are staring back into her own.

"Why Beth?"

"You know why," she says, weak, no more than a puff of air as he cleans the wound, and patches her wrist.

\-------------------------------------------------

He doesn't talk until he's finished.

Doesn't say a word until the bleedings stopped and she's alright.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Honey. Look at me."

She does.

He sits down beside her, fingers lacing with her own before he sighs.

"We aren't like them. Never will be but, there's other ways."

She leans head resting on his shoulder as his hand squeezes her own tenderly.


End file.
